Vlaardingen
Vlaardingen ( statement ( information / explanations )) is a city and municipality on the Nieuwe Maas in the Rijnmond area , in the Dutch province of South Holland . The municipality is part of the consortium Rotterdam Metropolitan Region and the Metropolitan Region Rotterdam-The Hague . The municipality has 71 719 inhabitants (March 31, 2015, source: CBS ) and has an area of 26.71 km² . Within the municipal boundaries lie some old centers, such as the ancient village Vlaardingerambacht (now the district Craft or Vlaardingerambacht) and the glory Holy (now the core of the district Vlaardingen Holy). The city of Vlaardingen also runs a canal, called the Vlaardingervaart . Vlaardingen Herring is best known as the city of the Netherlands. Fishing (on herring , anchovies and cod however) is history. However, the fishing past particularly around the Old Port and the Queen Wilhelminahaven still recognizable. A monument on the Big Visserijplein of Govert van Brandwijk recalls the many fishermen who lost at sea life. Contents * 1 Location * 2 History ** 2.1 Prehistory ** 2.2 Romans ** 2.3 Christianization ** 2.4 Counts ** 2.5 Urban Rights ** 2.6 Eighty Years War ** 2.7 Fisheries ** 2.8 Industry and ports ** 2.9 After 1945 * 3 Politics ** 3.1 City Council ** 3.2 College of B & W * 4 Districts * 5 Traffic and transport * 6 Culture ** 6.1 Monuments ** 6.2 Sights ** 6.3 Art in public space ** 6.4 Museums ** 6.5 Festivals and Events ** 6.6 Trivia * 7 Sport and recreation * 8 Radio * 9 Television * 10 In the news ** 10.1 Dirtiest city ** 10.2 air raid ** 10.3 Green city ** 10.4 Train Accident ** 10.5 Other * 11 Known Vlaardingers * 12 Twin cities * 13 Neighbouring municipalities Location Vlaardingen is located on the Nieuwe Maas , west of Schiedam , south of Delft and Central Delfland ( Schipluiden ) and east of Maassluis and Maasland . Vlaardingen consists mainly urban area, with the exception of polder area west and north of the city (partially furnished as a recreation area) and Broekpolder . Originally in the Broekpolder also planned buildings, but the polder proved to be incremented by one meter thick layer of polluted harbor sludge from the Rotterdam port. In 2005 have theProvincial Executive of South Holland decided that there is definitely no buildings in this park. The old town Zouteveen was already in the nineteenth century in the municipality Vlaardingerambacht added. Vlaardingerambacht in turn was in 1941 together largely in Vlaardingen. An important part of Vlaardingerambacht (north of the Zweth) was then however at Schipluiden attached; a small part in Schiedam. Later became part of the Aalkeet-Binnenpolder and Aalkeet-Buitenpolder , previously municipality Maasland , joined Vlaardingen. During the construction of the Benelux Tunnel , which Vlaardingse Mayor Jan Heusdens in particular has endeavored, Vlaardingen plots on which the tunnel and the Highway 4 were built attached to Schiedam. History Prehistory The area now called Vlaardingen is among the oldest inhabited areas in Holland. Excavations show that already during the late Stone Age people lived in Vlaardingen.One speaks in the archeology of Vlaardingen Culture and the period which found the settlement dates are called the Vlaardingen-time (3500 to 2500 BC) In 1990 , a more than 3,300-year old skeleton found on the edge of Vlaardingen. Seventeen years later became known that herein the oldest human cell nucleus DNA was, which was enacted to date in the Netherlands. The skeleton is the Krabbe Plasman called to the spot where he was found. Even after this period Vlaardingen was inhabited intermittently. There are remains of farmhouses from the Iron Age unearthed, showing that the area was densely populated Netherlands, calculated according to the standards of that time. There are remains of the oldest dams in Western Europe found that around 175 BC. were built by farmers to protect their land against the invading water from the creeks. There is also a valve plunger in the form of a hollowed tree trunk, with a tip found a valve, which should be dug around the beginning of the era. This makes it the oldest sluice of Western Europe. Romans In Roman times it may be a settlement called Flenio or Flenium in or near Vlaardingen suspect. Flenium is on the Peutinger map ( Tabula Peutingeriana ) listed as between Tablis ( Oud-Alblas ?) and Forum Hadriani ( Voorburg ) on the southern military road (not the limes ) Noviomagus ( Nijmegen ) - Lugdunum Batavorum ( Katwijk- Brittenburg ). Remains of Flenio but have not yet traced. However, it is quite possible that Flenio and the subsequent Roman roads have been washed away. Christianization From the second half of the third century to the seventh century Vlaardingen, like so many areas in western Netherlands, probably uninhabited. Around the year 700, however, would have founded a church here and there was a possible settlement. Perhaps the settlement consisted of two mounds, one with a trading post and one with a religious destination, such a situation is known elsewhere. The core of the settlement must be sought in the current Haute, near the Place Block Makers. The church was probably a little further south, on the site of the present Great Church . As founder of the church is a spiritual called Heribald called the church to Willibrord would have given. The Church of Vlaardingen it one of the oldest mother churches of Holland. Willibrord donated the church turn to the Abbey of Echternach . The mound on which the church stands today is integral to the mound on which the settlement was built. Therefore, the mound of Vlaardingen belongs, which extends beyond the Market Makers Block Place, the largest in Frisian Kingdom . Digging In 985 will count Dirk II of Holland from the German emperor well Masalanda ownership. This untapped area he or she had already obtained loan. The area is of great strategic importance, since whoever controls Vlaardingen has the Maas estuary in hands, and can thus exert control over the trade of the river. The count late in Vlaardingen build a strength and a large ducal court construction. From that moment on Vlaardingen acts as one of the 'capitals' of the county. Its strategic position on the Maas estuary is exploited by lift from passing vessels (illegal) toll. Of course, protested at the imperial court. This results in the First Battle of Vlaardingen in 1018 . It beats Count Dirk III , with the support of the local population, an army of the German emperor that had been sent to stop the illegal toll collection. In 1047 follows a Second Battle of Vlaardingen which expired less fortunate for the Dutch count. The settlement then remains for some time occupied by the dukes of Lorraine.Remarkably, in 1076 in Vlaardingen committed attack on Godfrey ( Godfrey III of Lorraine ), which is known as the Vlaardingen toilet murder. Only decades after the Second Battle of Vlaardingen knew the count of Holland Vlaardingen to get hold of. Probably the strategically located Vlaardingen was then expanded. Noteworthy is the construction of a - for that time - very large Romanesque church. Its foundations are in the twentieth century found in the present Great Church. What was exactly the intention of the Dutch count with Vlaardingen remains unclear.Flooding in the third quarter of the twelfth century (especially St. Thomas Flood (1163) ) made to the emergence of Vlaardingen an end. The trade settlement lost its position at Dordrecht. The church which had begun was not completed. The reclamations were for years as a tidal area at, realize the necessary dike repair was only through the count area largely to spend borrowed. The counts of Holland shifted their priorities, the court in Delft increased in importance. The development of Vlaardingen stagnated. City Law Molen Aeolus Vlaardingen probably obtained for 1273 city charter . In 1273 grants Count Floris V , town rights indicating that they are an extension of previously granted rights. The city law from 1273 was subsequently extended several times. However, this has never led to the construction of walls . More than a canal (Beer ditch?) And fences on the roads, the city as a border never known. Why were discovered during archaeological excavations at the Kortedijk remnants of a foundation, which may indicate the presence of a gatehouse. Eighty Years' War At the beginning of the Eighty Years' War is talk of an 'open city' and Vlaardingen defend barely. When the Spaniards Luis de Schans in Maasland ( Maassluis ) in 1574 to take possession threatens Vlaardingen a base for attacks on Spanish Orangist Schiedam to be. William of Orange therefore concludes that Vlaardingen must be made unusable for the enemy. A group of burghers of Schiedam decision thereon plunder Vlaardingen and fire stabbing. Hardly any building seems to have been spared. Fled Vlaardingers be at the gates of Schiedam refused entry to the city. Until the twentieth century, there was clashes between Schiedam and Vlaardingen youth on the border of the two cities, which is said to go back to this history. After this war, misery restored the city itself, but with difficulty. At the beginning of the seventeenth century the village had Maassluis considerably more houses than the city of Vlaardingen. During the Twelve Year Truce was the ambachtsheerlijkheid of Vlaardingen and Vlaardingerambacht into the hands of the Amsterdam merchant Van Ruytenburg. Vlaardingen was and remained a kind of half-town, some with their own rights, partly under the authority of the ambachtsheer . The Vlaardingers would in later centuries still a lot of struggle must continue to make in order to safeguard their rights. The second ambachtsheer From Ruytenburg, William, is world famous. He is in his golden armor pontifical pomp in front of The Night Watch . Since the city of Vlaardingen in 1830 ambachtsheerlijkheid bought (by the family Van Leyden Gael ) the city is however self ambachtsheer. Fishing Visbank Important for the city is certainly since the eighteenth century the herring fishery. Schiedam and Rotterdam were at that time important fishing areas. Schiedam however, focus more on the gin industry, Rotterdam more on trade. This leads to Vlaardingen more can be concentrating on marine fisheries and fishing village as can flourish. The city soon eclipsed while also Maassluis. There was slowly but surely a monoculture, which almost everyone in the city was economically dependent on fishing. That retaliated course in wartime, if the fleet could sail. Even during the time that the Continental Blockade was maintained (during the incorporation into the French Empire ) was in Vlaardingen poverty rules. Following the establishment of the sovereign principality of the Netherlands in 1813 , but Vlaardingen could develop into the most important Dutch port for the herring fishery. However, the silting of the Maas estuary was a problem. The construction of the Canal through Voorne and later the New Waterway Vlaardingen were therefore of great significance. The same applies for the connection to the track in 1881 . Exports of herring to Germany could therefore increase dramatically. Industry and ports Vlaardingen harbor has always been of great importance because it was both a good seaport as a good Rhine and Maashaven. At the end of the nineteenth century, thereby also develops industry that can benefit from that port facilities. Besides a butter factory (export to England) is hereby especially the flour mill called the Van Dusseldorp brothers. The main building of it, from the eighties of the nineteenth century, was designed by a Walloon company. The knowledge needed to build a steam flour mill was insufficiently available in the Northern Netherlands. The factory building, because of his last feature known as' the Pelmolen "there peas were shelled, stands at the mouth of the Old Port. It has been converted into apartments. City villa built in 1883 by the shipowner AHCMJ IJzermans In particular, the increased fishing activities at the end of the nineteenth century meant that the port became overcrowded. A further consideration is the renewal of the fisheries involved. Scheveningen finally made use of so-called barges , which could be drawn on the beach ( Scheveningen did not have a harbor). The introduction of theSloop (chaloupe) and the Logger meant that Scheveningen and Katwijk owners needed a harbor. Progressive shipowners from those places therefore from weeks to Maassluis and Vlaardingen, where there is a deep port was available. In the winter, when most ships within layers, it could result in Vlaardingen on the decks of the ships crossing the harbor. That led in Vlaardingen decided to build a new fishing and trading port. This port is locally still known as the New Haven (or, in local dialect, the New Aven). Officially called the second seaport but Queen Wilhelmina Harbour . A third municipal harbor, which was wanted in the twenties, did not take place. For port construction was one depending on state funding. The state decided to construct a port to give priority in Scheveningen. During the First World War , the Netherlands neutral. If the unrestricted submarine warfare proclaimed it in Vlaardingen poverty rules. The fleet can not sail and owners say employment of seamen on. That in itself is not such a big problem, because many passengers are coming from out of town. However, the bulk of the city's economy runs on the fishery. Also, rope makers, coopers, shipyards, sailmakers and other companies lose their existence. The majority of the population is dependent on charity. In the interwar period , we see the subsequent reaction. Vlaardingen is developing into an important industrial center. There settle large companies like the Batavian Petroleum Company , the Society for the Exploitation of Land Matex , a super phosphate factory and Levers Soap (now Unilever ). Also important was the construction of the Vulcaanhaven . This was then the largest private port in Europe, whose construction was funded largely by Thyssen Stahl AG in Duisburg . This company used the Vulcaanhaven especially for the supply of coal, which were beaten in Vlaardingen seagoing vessels in Rhine barges. To date we see, driving to or from the Benelux tunnel , two of the three major transshipment portals that shortly after World War II were built to replace existing units that were blown up at the end of the occupation. These ore cranes by Minister Ronald Plasterk designated to be protected as a monument of the reconstruction . After 1945 After World War II Vlaardingen developed into a true rebuilding city. Vlaardingen kept far from the position of the third seaport and second Rijnhaven of the Netherlands, a position that the city had acquired in the interwar period, but has now lost. William Tijen was recruited as an urban planner. He designed some typical reconstruction districts, which Babberspolder East and Westwijk may serve as textbook examples of his urban views. He himself designed houses along the canal and in the Beethoven Babberspolder. In his wake followed by famous architects, such as Marius Duintjer (Police, demolished), Herman Haan (villas and industrial buildings), Dirk Roosenburg (technical school, demolished), Hugh Maaskant (Gerfa Gereedschappenfabriek, factories Cincinnati, apartments along the Maas Boulevard), Joost Boks ( Delta Hotel , Villa on the Schiedamseweg, ENCK office, office New Matex, Holy Hospital (demolished), Koen van der Gaast ( Station Vlaardingen Oost ), Johan Baron van Asbeck (Ichthuskerk) and many others. Besides a huge explosion in the number of dwellings, which even for the reconstruction period is remarkable, also developed industrial and port operations. This brought an influx of workers from other parts of the country with them. The dream of the Sixties, up to 135,000, but would never become reality. Industrialization meanwhile showed well its downside. Vlaardingen even got some time a bad name because of air pollution and stench . The closure of a school because of air pollution became national news and is the direct reason for the government to clean up the region. The spatial planning in the Netherlands meanwhile changed and growth centers were designated there. Vlaardingen was no growth nucleus , and the development stagnated after some time. The city became more and more a commuter town, initially for many people who worked in the petrochemical industry. The main employer is now the Unilever Research Laboratory . However, its employees live largely outside the city. A major problem appears to bind economically viable population, because the housing is not designed for them. The post-war urban construction and rehabilitation and renewal thereafter, Vlaardingen is a city made with lots of greenery on the edge of a huge port and industrial area. Politics Council An overview of the distribution of seats in the City Council since 2006: College of B & W The College of B & W 2014-2018 was installed April 24, 2014 and a coalition of SP, PvdA, CDA, D66 and Christian Union / SGP. The composition of the Board are: * Bert Blase , Acting Mayor ( WPB , appointed by August 4, 2014) * Anneke Knol Lions, town * Hans Versluijs, alderman ( PvdA ) * Cees Oosterom, alderman ( CDA ) * Arnout Hoekstra, alderman ( SP ) * Ruud de Vries, alderman ( D66 ) * Ruud van Harten, alderman ( CU / SGP ) Districts Vlaardingen is divided into eight districts: # Center # Westwijk (with the Krabbeplas in the far west) # Fat Nordic Polder (partially industry ) # East # Vlaardingerambacht / Babberspolder # Holy South # Holy-Noord # Broekpolder (mainly landscaping ) The districts also bear the numbers shown here, and be identified with it. The district numbering also matches the last digit of the postcode (313x). Traffic and transport The city is located on the Nieuwe Maas , a key route for the Rotterdam port. The Holy district from the 60 from the rest of Vlaardingen separated by the highway A20 . In the east are Vlaardingen and Schiedam separated by the motorway A4 , north of the A20 is that for about fifty years, only a sand body which the extended A4 is projected. Vlaardingen has three stations : Vlaardingen Oost , Vlaardingen Centre and Vlaardingen West , all located on the Hoekse Line (Schiedam - Hook of Holland). There was a ferry for cyclists and pedestrians on the New Waterway between Vlaardingen and Petroleumweg (Vondelingenplaat Rotterdam), but the opening of the second Benelux tunnel including a bicycle and a subway tunnel, this was abolished in 2003. Just across the border in Schiedam Metro Station Vijfsluizen , which is part of the Rotterdam Metro line C . By Metro traveling in an easterly direction in 20 minutes to the city center of Rotterdam. Hence, one can proceed to the south of Rotterdam and Capelle aan den IJssel . From Vijfsluizen can southbound to Spijkenisse . Since October 31, 2005, there is a tram connection from Rotterdam via Schiedam to Vlaardingen Holy . The tram follows in Vlaardingen the route of a once referred, but never realized metro line that unrealized Northwestern District (Broekpolder) and the Northeast Quarter (Holy district) had to connect via Schiedam Rotterdam. Bus number 56 runs between NS and West Vlaardingen Vlaardingen Holy. In addition, bus 57 runs between railway station Vlaardingen Centre and Vlaardingen Holy. This line does not run at night and not on Sundays and holidays. Furthermore Vlaardingen has a bus (RET line 126) with Maassluis West and the railway station Schiedam Centrum . Culture Monuments In the town there are a number of national monuments and war memorials, see: * List of national monuments in Vlaardingen * List of war memorials in Vlaardingen Sights * in general the conservation area . * the Market Square with the Old Town Hall and the Great Church and many other monuments * the City Auditorium , architect of Ravesteyn in 2007 with a glass foyer to the street * the Visbank which a miniature state in Madurodam * working flour mill Aeolus (1790) * the Old Port, with the Museum Vlaardingen a replica of the wooden city crane from 1858 and the herring VL92 Balder * The Volksbos * Broekpolder and historical Vlietlanden by rich nature and wildlife, visit the "whisper boat" Art in public space In the town are several statues, sculptures and objects placed in the public domain, see: * List of images in Vlaardingen Museums * Muziekinformatie- and documentation Ton Stolk * Streekmuseum Jan Anderson * Museum Vlaardingen (see external links) Festivals and Events * Do FF Normally , end day in mid-May * Youth City (in the Christmas holidays for primary school children) * Spring Fair in May * Nazomeren * Carillon Vlaardingen weeks, a series of concerts on the carillon of the Great Church . On Tuesday evenings in July. * VL. Logger Festival (as successor to the Herring and Beer Festival ) * Summer terrace (music and culture) * Vlaardings act play festival * The Vlaardingen Festival (last weekend of May) Trivia Vlaardingen has in the area of food and drink some 'specials' such as iron cookie and haddock brine (a kind of bitter ). Sports and Recreation * Volleyball Volleybalvereniging Move4U * Netball Netball Associations CDV / Ridderhofstad , Oranje-Nassau and Spirit * Baseball and Softball Association Honk- SC Vlaardingen Holy * Badminton Badmintonvereniging Vijfsluizen * Waterpolo Zwemvereniging Zwemvereniging Vlaardingen * Football Football Associations VFC , SV CWO , Swallows , CION , Victoria '04 , Delta Sport and DVO '32 * Gymnastics Gymnastic Societies Leonidas Dovido and Triad * Athletics Athletics AV Fortuna * Handball Handbalvereniging HWC * Hockey Vlaardingse Mixed Hockey Club "Pollux" ( VMHC Pollux ) * Waterscouting De Geuzen, Wessel Group (watertak) * Scouting Maurice-Violin, Allart van Heemstede, William the Silent, Wessel Group, Marnix van Sint Aldegonde and Princess Irene * Fly Fly Fishing Association Art and Vliegwerk Radio Vlaardingen has its own radio station, called Omroep Vlaardingen. This channel focuses on the provision of information from the region to the Vlaardingen population and also runs the station a lot of music from the 70s, 80s and 90 and the hits. The transmitter can be received via 105.9 FM on the Vlaardingen Cable, 107.8 FM in the Ether region Vlaardingen, UPC Digital Radio Channel 80 and via the website of Broadcasting Vlaardingen. Television Vlaardingen also has its own television channel, broadcasting TV Vlaardingen. This television is dominated by the cable TV with local news. With every hour a number of reports from the city and surroundings. The television can be received via channel 67+ / 840.000 MHz or via digital TV UPC: channel 31. The reports were later reflected on the YouTube channel and website of the TV channel. In the news Dirtiest city In October 1970, Vlaardingen national news when a high school because of air pollution ( smog ) was closed. Vlaardingen had some time the image of the dirtiest city in the Netherlands. Air raid In Vlaardingen in 2002 and in 2003 passed the sirens twice: the first time because of a burning ship in the port, the second time because of an explosion at Vopak in the Botlek , which blew stenched the city.Therefore Vlaardingen designated in 2004 as the first municipality to do a test with alarm via SMS . Green city Vlaardingen dropped in 2010 by the organization Entente Florale choose to "Greenest Town in Europe." Earlier, the city acquired the title "Greenest city in the Netherlands. Train Accident On September 15, 1980 was a freak train accident occurred when the driver of a Sprinter ignored a red signal and turn the railway bridge over the Old Port was riding. However, this was not fully closed and the Sprinter derailed, overturned and completely as a bridge across the harbor came to be. Other The city is also known for the annual presentation of the Geuzen Medal . Known Vlaardingers Twin cities * Moravská Třebová (Czech Republic) Neighboring municipalities * Category:Place in South Holland Category:Vlaardingen Category:City in Netherlands